plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Hey Huey, 我想問你那張KFC圖是哪兒弄來的，可以幫我找一張嗎？ 謝啦！GWChamp (talk) 13:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Uh I gotten a warning though Hi, just want to know, am I allowed to upload disturbing images to the wiki (a decapitated zombie)? GWChamp (talk) 12:21, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Also, i want to talk about the image in the gallery of Pea Repeater, that actually belongs to Pea Cannon (plant), just trust me on that, but I don't know how to fix that, would thee help me? GWChamp (talk) 12:26, April 11, 2015 (UTC) The zombie was in PvZ Garden Warfare, thou can seriously see through its neck, and those red things that can possibly make you vomit, but it really an image in Garden Warfare, so, is that allowed? For the Pea image, if thou aren't so sure, can thee teach me how to do it? Perhaps I can do it myself, thanks. GWChamp (talk) 13:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lol Avatar For once you actually have something in your avatar and not just a blank white picture. :P The island is mine! MINE! 05:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Usually, you're the fast one. I had this avatar for about 2 months as the last one of the same character was on for nearly a year. :P The island is mine! MINE! When When did you played the first pvz? About your Youtube Channel Huey, I want to ask for a Column Like You See 'Em playthrough video with Chilli Free achievement without using Roof Cleaners, hope you can do it with Face Cam. Thanks. GWChamp (talk) 23:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) template. Also he said that he wants to keep his rights. 2. is missing from both of the Staff page and . 3. Although this might be a little late, but HOLY GUACAMOLE, YOU EARNED 200 BADGES! A congrats to you, and a salute for all of your works to this wiki! :D }} Block this user now. . He made some spam pages and vandalized some pages. I already posted this to the Reporting Station here.}} Encyclopedia http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GWChamp/Encyclopedia_fixed. Fix it please. Thanks. Champion of Garden Warfare (Someone456's schoolmate) 06:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) There is A LOT of difference, in both plants and Zombies' section. Mainly in plant's range. Champion of Garden Warfare (Someone456's schoolmate) 09:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Updating Hi im New.Please help me (CD20Boy2014 (talk) 10:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC)CD20CD20Boy2014 (talk) 10:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC)) Delete http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Pea_shooter ASAP. - Peace (And lots of love) 20:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) please highlight: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:326606 thanks Champion of Garden Warfare (Someone456's schoolmate) 04:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me,but how do you add to a discussion? Gwr101 (talk) 14:34, April 24, 2015 (UTC)GWR101 My votes Is it just me or am I voting neutral on almost every thread? Am I Switzerland? :P The island is mine! MINE! 02:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) YOURE ABUSIVE SO GO OUT!